dragon_adventuresfandomcom-20200222-history
Skelltor (Skeleton)
The Skeleton dragon is currently not breedable or tradeable. It is only obtainable through the current Halloween Event. They can be found in any world, having a rare event that spawns an a Halloween egg that hatches this dragon. Appearance The Skelltor is a huge dragon made of bone, appearing to have glowing fire inside of its ribcage and eyes that have the tertiary color. It has 2 wings and 4 legs, like most other dragons in the game. It has various spikes across its body, including five neck spikes on the front and back, six back spikes and six tail spikes. A patch of fur is under the large horns on each side of its head. Juvenile The Skelltor grows larger, having a pair of large, prominent horns and back spikes. Adult The Skelltor grows much larger, and it is still mountable without the player having to wait for the dragon to sit. The pair of horns on their head are now visible. Elder The Skelltor grows larger, and is unable to be mounted unless the player waits for it to sit or jumps off of an elevated platform. Mutations Screenshot 2019-10-26 at 8.52.23 PM.png|Example of what the sky looks like when an Egg Event takes place. Screenshot 2019-10-27 at 7.42.34 PM.png|Pumpkin face in the sky during Egg Event Screenshot 2019-10-27 at 7.45.04 PM.png|??? Orange Glow ??? (In Cave) Eggs The egg spawns on all maps with an event after a long period of time. This causes the map to turn a red-purple hue and music to change, and a large jack-o-lantern face will appear in the sky and replace the moon. The music stops and the world changes back to normal when the egg is either picked up or despawns because it took too much time. The event usually lasts 1-5 minutes, but if you're lucky it can last up to 10 minutes. You'll find that as you approach the egg, you will hear a heart beat, which gets louder as you near it. You can only pick up the egg once. However, you still have a small chance of obtaining the egg from a mystery egg. (Mystery eggs have a 5% chance of having the Halloween egg to picked. In retrospect, it's easier to get them from the egg if you have more money than average as mystery eggs cost 30,000 coins.) Very Important Prices will go up for the mystery egg, and drop rates for the Halloween Egg will be cut in half after 1st of November Tips First, get a small, mostly transparent dragon, like a raptor or axolotl. Owls can be a good option as well because of their speed, but are not as small. Second, make sure you're in a VIP or a very dead server. You should search with a trusted friend that you believe will not steal the egg and will help you find it (maybe someone who already has the Skelltor). Glitches The Skelltor egg spawns (as well as the map and music change) around 30 minutes up to 2 hours. If it takes longer, try to join a different server. The timer can glitch and not happen at all in a single server. Hopefully this is fixed soon. There is also a chance that the timer on the Event Egg will reset if a Regular egg is picked up. We hope this gets fixed soon as well. Please do not rely fully on the heartbeat method. It tends to glitch a lot and isn't heard. For those who are confused, the heartbeat method is guiding yourself by the heartbeat noise. Facts Any server has the same chance of spawning (confirmed by devs) '''Public servers and VIP servers have the same chance, and it doesn't matter how many players, either. �� ''~*~Happy Hunting Everyone!~*~ '�� Gallery Screenshot 2019-10-27 at 8.40.23 PM-0.png|Egg + Mob (Guardians): What it looks like when you encounter the egg and the mobs. Juvenile fire element Skelltor.png| Adult fire element Skelltor.png| Elder fire element Skelltor.png| Elder fire element Skelltor flying.png| RobloxScreenShot20191028_134820004.jpg|Three Skelltor 2019-10-29 (17).png| Category:Apex Tier Category:Event